Ghost Love
by A.R.C Dreams
Summary: Usagi, is a care free student, until her parents are killed, moving away and living in an old building she incounters a ghost... R


They thought she was crazy. How wrong they were. Here is a story about a girl called Usagi. She was 16 years of age. I guess we could consider her as a average teenager. In school her grades were so bad that the teacher was thinking, she should put Usagi into a lower class...

This is were my tale begins.....

"I'm so sorry Haruna-sensei, I'll try harder please just dont put me down a grade, I'll get better grades, I'll get to school on time, I'll pay more attenion in your classes, I'll do more homework, just please! Please don't put me down a grade. Please give me a chance, if I don't inprove this term then it's only right that you put me down, but please, give me one last chance to prove myself, Haruna-sensei! Please, one last chance, please?!" Usagi begged the teacher, after she was told that she was going to be put down a grade, cause she was doing so badly.

Haruna-sensei, felt sorry for her, " One last chance Usagi-san, to prove yourself. If you can't get a B pass for the next exam, I will have to put you down a grade. Understand?"

"Hai, Haruna-sensei! Thank you so much for this chance, I'll try my best and I WILL pass this exam!"

Usagi wandered the streets of Tokyo. Sure she got a second chance, but could she actully pull it off and pass with a B? During her time wandering she stumbled across an arcade. The name was "The Crown Arcade," the wind had picked up and was blowing her hair everywhere, so she deceided to go in.

Sitting down on a stool, and dropping her bag onto the floor. She noticed that the arcade wasn't as busy as the one which was near to her house. There was only a few children, at the games.

"Miss? Can I help you?" asked a young man. He had short blond hair, and gentle blue eyes. He looked about 18.

"Oh.. hai, could I please have a chocolate milkshake?" Usagi answered.

"Of course, Miss. Coming right up!" He winked and walked away. Coming back, after a few mintues he put the milkshake infront of Usagi.

Unfortunately, Usagi slipped into the world of daydreams, and didn't notice the milkshake placed infront of her. Her daydreams were not exactly pleasant, as her mind drifted through large and frightening textbooks and exam papers, with low marks printed in large red numbers across them.

Startled out of her daydream of horrors, by the young blue eyed man, she blushed and muttered an excuse.

"What's wrong, miss?" he asked, "you seem troubled."

Looking carfully at his face, I saw that he seemed sincere. " I haven't been doing well in school, and I'm failing, so my sensei says if I don't pass the next test, with at least a B, she will put me down a grade, and I don't want to go down a grade!!"

The young man smiled, "is that all your problems? By the way my name is Motoki."

"My name is Usagi, and I need to find a tutor, now to help me."

"What subjects are you not doing to well in Usagi-san?"

"...," Usagi, blushed, " Well...the thing is..."

"Usagi-san, you can tell me, I promise not to laugh."

"Everything," she muttered, nearly silently, cheeks turning a bright tomato red.

Motoki grinned, "Well if thats all, then believe I can help you. If not with all your subjects, then at least some of them. Is that alright with you?"

Usagi's eyes widened, " YOU, want to be MY tutor?!" she fairly shouted at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can't tutor you in everything though, because I'm not good at everything. So I can tutor you in English, French, and most of the other languages, but I'm afraid, I'm totally rubbish at the Math and Sciences, so I can't help you there. Is that alright with you?"

"Prefect!!" Usagi cried, "Thank you so much Motoki-kun, you are the best!"

She launched herself across thr counter and gave Motoki a huge hug, which landed them both on the floor. Usagi blushing, wildly, excused herself hurriedly, and said she would meet him the next day here, for her tutoring, straight after school. Motoki had hardly even agreed before Usagi dashed out of the arcade, with embarrassment.

Looking down Motoki noticed that Usagi had forgotten her bag, so he lifted it and put it in the back, thinking that she would be able to get it the next day.

* * *

When Usagi arrived home, she noticed that her parents hadn't arrived home from work. She got the dinner in the oven, and sat, down in the living room to wait for her parents return. She waited and waited, until the sky deepened, its' colour, injecting a shimmering violet, and splashed with blood red. 

Calling her parents phones, she got no answer. 'Strange' she thought.

Suddenly, the phone rang, "Hello? This is the Tsukino resisadance, how can I help you?"

"Is this Tsukino Usagi speaking?"

"Yes, this is her. How can I help you?"

"Could you please come down to the police station?"

"Yes, of course. May I ask what is wrong?"

"We will tell you what has happened at the station."

"Alright I'll reach that station, in ten mins."

* * *

Arriving at the police station, she stepped in, and was approached by, an officer. 

"Are you, Tsukino Usagi?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Please, come with me."

She was lead into an office, and she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Mr. Cumming, will be with you soon, please wait here."

* * *

(a few min later) 

"Miss Tsukino, I regret to inform, you that you parents have been, murdered. The killer is still on the loose, and we believe, that he may come after yourself. We would like to put you in a protected house."

Okay minna, how do you like? I know it's pretty boring right now but, i promise more crazy action, soon and that we get Mamoru into the picture! please, please, please, and a fourth time lucky please R&R

I would love to hear what you think, flames too. i dont mind so R&R!!


End file.
